Tyrannomon
Tyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Tyrannosaurus rex. Tyrannomon is gentle, although he is also strong. Because he bears high intellect like Greymon, this prodigious Digimon is easy to influence. However, at the start of battles, his combative instincts arise and he turns on the opponent with might and main. He is Allomon's rival. It is said that a virus can turn Tyrannomon into DarkTyrannomon. Digimon Adventure When Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi found their Crests in a well outside of Piximon's area, Etemon's tracking system detected them and he sent Tyrannomon after them. He rampaged Piximon's lair as he protected the other DigiDestined. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Greymon returned and Greymon fought and defeated him. Some others were seen with a bunch of Monochromon and Gazimon henchmen outside of Datamon's pyramid and they were sucked into the core of Etemon's network. A Tyrannomon briefly appeared in Japan before disappearing. One was in France before the DigiDestined went into battle against the Dark Masters. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Tyrannomon are recruitable enemies in File Island Mansion - Left.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Five Tyrannomon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings as they wore out Flamedramon (one of them actually proved more then a match for him), Halsemon and Digmon before they were bound and defeated by Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. A Tyrannomon was seen in New York while a lot were being herded in from Asia and across the India/China border. One was seen as a partner. A silhouette of one was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tyrannomon are normal enemies in Ken's side of ElectoBase as well as Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon with a digi-egg in lines 38 and 41, and to MetalTyrannomon in the latter.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers Two Tyrannomon were among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tyrannomon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Tyrannomon card, titled "Fire Breath", teaches a Digimon the Fire Breath technique. Fire Breath deals deals Data-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad According to SaberLeomon, a Tyrannomon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Digital Monster X-Evolution Some Tyrannomon were seen running from Omnimon. A bunch of them were seen as a part of Silphymon's rebel group. C'mon Digimon Shinichirou Jousaki's Deathmon takes the form of a Death Tyrannomon using data it absorbed from a Tyrannomon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In one of Starmon's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru had to arm wrestle a Tyrannomon...an event that Zeromaru won. Another Tyrannomon was among the fallen Digimon destroyed by Neo. Digmon Next A boy uses his Tyrannomon against another kid and his Golemon in a Net Battle. Digimon World Tyrannomon digivolves from Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon, MetalGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. Tyrannomon is found in Ancient Dino Region. You battle him and if you win he takes you to the entrance of the Ancient Speedy Region. He drops an HP Chip. After defeating Meteormon, he will join the city as works in restaurant. Digimon World 2 Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon, and can further digivolve to Triceramon or MasterTyrannomon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Tyrannomon can be found in Asuka Tyranno Valley. He also in card with 12/11 and belongs red S-energy. Digimon World 4 Tyrannomon is seen in two specific areas in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Tyrannomon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Triceramon depending on its stats. You can actually add Tyrannomon to your team relatively early in the game, as you can find a ton of them in the fourth area of the game, Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon at LV 21 with 340 dragon exp and can further digivolve to Triceramon. Tyrannomon can be found in Task Canyon. It can DNA digivolve with Airdramon to make AeroVeedramon (both level 32+, Dragon exp 3,700+, Attack 220+) Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve into MasterTyrannomon or MameTyramon. It can be found in the Pixel Desert. Digimon World Championship Tyrannomon can Digivolve from Agumon by passing time, and can digivolve further to MetalGreymon with 10 battles, SkullGreymon with passing time, or MetalTyrannomon with 40 Machine AP and 8 battles. Attacks * Fire Blast/Blaze Blast (Fire Breath): Breathes out intense flames and burns the enemy. * Slash Claw (Slash Nail): Tears the opponent to ribbons with his powerful claws. * Dino Kick: Adds strength from his back to his front and lets out a kick. * Wild Buster: Rams into the enemy with heavy damage. Variations / Subspecies * DarkTyrannomon * Death Tyrannomon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Digimon species